Completing The Puzzle
by Gaystripes
Summary: Oneshot! Blaine dies in a fire at McKinley high. This is the story of Kurt and Blaine's relationship development before the incident.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the prologue. I will be posting the actual one-shot within a few days.

Rated M for: Character death, adult content (sex) and mild language

I remember waking up that morning. I remember being unusually tired and I had sinking feeling in my body, something I couldn't quite explain. It was as if the remnants of a nightmare I'd just woken up from but couldn't remember was still poisoning my subconscious.

I remember that by the time I was driving to school, that peculiar feeling was gone. I was focused. I had been working on a solo for Glee club that I was going to preform later that day. I was happy.

I remember singing along to a song on the radio as I parked outside of McKinley High, the school I had transferred to more than six months ago. In the beginning I used to doubt my choice of leaving Dalton Academy and the safety it provided, leaving my friends behind. But after spending some time at McKinley I was sure, this was the right choice.

I remember going through classes. Listening to the different teachers trying to make us understand. I had always been serious about school and my future. I think my parents affected me a great deal in that department. My father was a successful businessman and my mother was a pharmacist, both well educated and passionate about their children being educated as well.

I suppose that some would think that I felt pressured by my parents, but I actually enjoyed learning and school was never a problem for me. How ironic, now that I think about it. All those hours I spent perfecting an essay or re-doing math problems to make sure I got it right the first time, all those hours, for nothing.

I remember hearing the bell ring out for the last time that day, signaling the fact that school was officially over that day. I could almost hear the relieved sighs echoing through the building. I was not planning on heading home though. I still had Glee club. I was excited, finally I got to preform the song I had been working on for some time. Finally I got to meet Kurt.

I remember singing the last song I would ever sing. I remember singing it to him. To Kurt.

If you have ever been on stage, ready to sing, to preform, with people there to see you, you know what it's like. The vulnerability, it's like you're naked and willingly showing your deepest secrets to the people watching. How they become judges and you're completely alone. But also the power, because you know that they're listening and if you do it right, you could turn that deepest secret of yours into something that is worthy listening to, how you could change someone and show them that _they're_ not alone. And how you speak through that performance, how you're saying something you wouldn't know how to tell otherwise.

I tried to tell Kurt _everything_ through that song. I remember that I tried to pour my feelings for him into every syllable. How I was so grateful for him, how he made me happy, how he made me think, laugh, cry, smile, love. How I loved him.

I remember kissing him afterward, when Glee club was over. He still had tears in his eyes. I kissed them away. I think he understood what I was trying to say through that song.

Then he had to leave and I was going to stay in school just a bit longer, because I was going to the gym, to do my weekly boxing exercise. A habit I had picked up at Dalton.

I remember watching him drive away after kissing him one last time and promising him that I would call him when I got home. I remember that he made some joke about Mr. Schue and his song selections for next week and how I laughed.

I remember that it was the last time we ever kissed.

I remember taking my time in the shower after my exercise, the rest of the boys began to leave and before I knew it, I was alone.

It was when I was ready to get out of the shower in the locker room I noticed something was wrong.

I remember that the smell was the first think I noticed. It wasn't just the usual smell of old socks and cheap deodorant for boys, but something else was lingering in the air, something harsh that smelled much worse.

Then I saw the smoke, traveling towards the ceiling. It wasn't much at first, hardly noticeable. But it was there. Black, thick, merciless.

Then I heard it. The cracking, unmistakable noise that was fire.

I remember standing as petrified while realizing all this. Then, when I my legs finally obeyed my brain and moved, I looked around the nearest corner, and saw it.

I still don't know how or why, but something had started a fire in the McKinley High locker room. A fire that was spreading fast. A fire that was blocking the only door that led towards freedom and clean air. I was trapped.

I remember panicking. There was no way to go. I could not think clearly. My breathing became short and shallow and my heart was racing. I remembered being so scared, looking everywhere, trying to find something, _anything, _to help me. I pressed my body against one of the lockers, so far away from the quickly spreading fire as possible. I slid down on the floor, to avoid the smoke that became thicker and thicker and it became harder to see, to breathe, to do anything and isn't there something that can help me get out of this alive?

I remember realizing that I was going to die.

I remember the darkness, the heat, not being able to breathe.

I remember the sound of fire, popping, crackling, coming closer.

I remember wanting to die when the fire reached me.  
>I remember screaming. I remember being silent, apathetic.<p>

I remember the smell of burning flesh, my own flesh.

I remember not feeling pain and then suddenly pain as I had have never felt it before. I felt as though I was going to implode and explode at the same time. I saw every color of the universe and nothing at all at the same time and I heard everything and I thought my head was turning itself inside-out from sudden pressure.

Then nothing. Darkness.

I remember seeing Kurt in front of me. Hoping that his angelic features were as far away from this hell as possible.

I remember Kurt. I remember everything about him, about that boy who turned my world upside-down when I first met him on the staircase of Dalton Academy. I remember his lively eyes that could sparkle with excitement or grow colder if he didn't approve of something.

I remember his laughter. That sound, like music to my ears, that I always could feel all the way through my body. The tingling sensations in my stomach it would create and the way it never failed to make me smile as well.

I remember the way his nose would crinkle and his eyes, that would change color depending on the light, would light up and the world could have stopped right there.

I remember his sense of fashion and after I transferred, the way he would insisted on helping me pick out what to wear for the entire week forward just so we could match.

I remember falling in love with him. I remember sharing everything with him.

Kurt was the last thing I remembered before I died.

And though I have just told you about my last day on this earth, this will not be a story of my death, but the story of my life, with Kurt.


	2. Oneshot

_412 days before the day Blaine died._

There had been three moments in Kurt Hummel's life that he thought of as "life-changing". Moments that would come to change everything.

Kurt would have his life planned out as he knew it. Then the world would stop, everything shattered. Then he would have to start over on a blank page, trying to grasp the very few remains of his former life to help him move on, regain some form of security when everything had been shaken and twisted.

The first time Kurt's life changed was when his mother died. He was eight years old.

At first, it wasn't all clear to him what happened that day, he just knew that he had been riding in the back of the car and his mom was driving. His dad was still at work. Then he could hear his mother scream and the wheels screeching and next thing he knew, he was laying in a hospital bed with a broken arm, blinking up at his dad.

"Where's mom?", he would ask, looking around the room as if he was hoping to find her hiding in a corner or behind a chair, like she used to do when they where playing hide and seek.

And his dad would look at him, with a pained expression on his face, eyes puffy as he evidently had been crying for some time.

"Kurt... Mom isn't coming back." his dad would answer, not being able to stop the single tear rolling down his cheek.

Kurt didn't want to understand at first. What did he mean, "not coming back"? His mom had promised him that she would always be there. Always.

He was forced to realization as the time went by, whether his mind was ready or not and when they lowered his mom's casket into the frozen ground at her funeral, Kurt felt real pain for the first time. Waves of shock and sorrow was pulsation through his body and he cried like he'd never cried before upon realizing that his beloved mom, his one true inspiration, actually wouldn't come back.

The second Kurt felt his life change was when his father, Burt, had a heart attack and spent weeks in a coma. Kurt was certain that his dad would die, just like his mom had and leave him all alone in this world.

Sure, he would have Carole, who was his dads new partner and Finn, her son, so he wouldn't be abandoned, but he would be alone.

At this time in life, Kurt already felt alone. He had his friends in Glee Club and he loved them, but he always had a feeling that he was alone, a feeling that would sometimes just take over his body and make him completely cold inside and trigger other feelings of blame and self-hate.

When that happened, he felt as though he was looking at the rest of the world through a glass window, he was there, but not a part of them. Never a part of them. He would sit with them, but he did not want to participate in their shallow, mindless gossiping about people they called their friends. Kurt preferred watching them, observing through his shell of glass surrounding him.

Then there was Karofsky, his number one bully. Kurt had been bullied for a long time, mainly because of his high voice and the way he dressed, but also for the fact that he was gay.

And it was his sexual orientation that seemed to anger Karofsky the most.

He would push Kurt into lockers, give him slushy facials, taunt him, scare him. This was the part Kurt feared the most. He could take the physical part, but Karofsky had a way of getting into his mind and Kurt would still hear Karofskys sneering whispers in his head long after he went to bed at night.

His friends knew about it, to some extent. But they never knew the terror Kurt felt every time he saw or heard his bully, and lately, trivial things like lockers slamming and too high shouts across the hallway made Kurt jumpy.

And now, when he was standing in front of his Dad, holding his unresponsive hand and trying to whisper words of encouragement to him. He was certain that he would be all alone.

His dad meant the world to him. His dad, that accepted him and was proud of him, and the fact that Kurt knew that when he got out of McKinley, he would turn out to be a greater star than all of the people he left behind, was the only reason that Kurt managed to get up in the mornings.

His dad did, however, wake up and Kurt felt so relieved, so happy and he promised himself that he would always take care of his dad. He would never hurt him.

The third Kurt's life changed, and this was the time he didn't actually knew it happened before it was too late to reflect over, was when he met Blaine.

It was a coincidence really. Kurt had not planned a trip to Dalton Academy in Westerville that day. Yet he found himself driving towards the school that gray, cloudy Monday. He'd heard about the school, playing with the idea of living in a world where there was a strict no-bullying policy. But he'd also heard of the tuition expense and he and his dad did not have enough money to ensure Kurt a place at Dalton, especially not after Burt's time in hospital.

It was actually Puck, one of the guys in Glee, who made the suggestion that Kurt would drive to Dalton to spy on New Directions rivals for the upcoming Glee competition, the Dalton Academy Warblers.

Kurt knew Puck only suggested it to get rid of him and his rather eccentric ideas. He shrugged, it was their loss. Kurt knew he would have been better off paired up with the girls, but Mr. Schuester was determined, Kurt was to sing with the boys.

Kurt entered the building that was Dalton and as soon as he stepped into the large hallway he began doubting his choice of going there. What was he expecting anyway? He knew that spying on the Warblers was not the only reason he agreed so easily and drove all the way to Westerville. He wanted to see for himself if it was true, if it was possible to be in a school environment and not feel frightened.

Kurt started to look around hesitantly and decided to go down that staircase to his right.

At the same time, a bunch of students came rushing down the stairs and Kurt saw his chance, acted on the spot and stopped one of the boys that was just passing him.

It was when they made eye contact he felt something. It wasn't like a spark or anything physical at all, but Kurt was sure, he had felt _something_. Kurt looked into a pair of eyes marked with somewhat triangular eyebrows and he felt oddly drawn to this person. When he was offered to shake his hand he didn't want to let go. He learned this persons name and managed to splutter out his own.

Blaine. _Blaine_.

It wasn't what you call love at first sight. Kurt didn't really believe in that sort of thing, but he was sure of one thing, there was some kind of connection between him and this boy, Blaine.

He wanted to know more about him, talk to him, anything.

He was sure that Blaine at least felt something close to the same way because after Blaine explained why he was in such a hurry and Kurt regained his senses a bit and remembered why he was there in the first place, (Oh, right. The Warblers!) Blaine took his hand _again_ and led him through a corridor that supposedly was a shortcut to wherever the Warblers preformed and Kurt could not stop the little thought that was running through his body even though he barely knew this person.

_Don't leave me. _

What Kurt did not expect was the fact that Blaine was a Warbler himself, he did not expect to be almost serenaded in front of everybody by this person who had a very good singing voice indeed. He found himself enchanted by the performance, following their every movement, hanging on to the very last note and he was shocked to find out that he wasn't the only one. Blaine had been telling the truth when he said that the Warblers were like rock stars. The difference was huge to what Kurt normally experienced at McKinley and after clapping enthusiastically, he let his smile drop and began to draw himself back into his shell. Just knowing that he could never have what they offered here, protection, a chance to be what he used to be, was heartbreaking.

Blaine, who had made eye contact with him throughout the performance had turned his back on him for a moment, he seemed to be discussing something with two of the other Warblers.

Kurt closed his eyes. Okay. He'd done what he came here to do, he had spied on their show choir group and now he was going to leave. There was nothing for him here.

"Hey.. Kurt, right? Do you mind if we sit down and talk for a minute?"

Kurt opened his eyes again and found himself looking into those eyes again. _His _eyes.

As if he could say no. He nodded and followed Blaine through another long corridor, something Dalton seemed to have a lot of, and into a another room where they sat down.

"My friends Wes and David will be joining us soon, they were just going to announce the time for our next practice to the rest of the Warblers. They're very organized."

"Wha-"

"We know that you're here to spy on us", Blaine interrupted, smiling. "It's okay though. We just want to talk."

Kurt had a hard time believing that. Since when did people start have civilized conversations with him?

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, looking at him, and for once it seemed that someone was actually really seeing him.

Kurt didn't know how to answer that. How do you answer that? The most simple, most socially accepted answer would be "Yes, I'm okay", but that would also be lying.

But did he want to lay all his troubles on a complete stranger, even though this stranger was someone who seemed like a genuinely sweet and honest person.

A person that made Kurt feel again.

_Don't leave me._

He thankfully didn't have to answer the question as the two Warblers entered the room. They presented themselves and explained that they _really _weren't angry with him for spying. That they thought it was kind of endearing.

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes after being laughed at, not in a cruel way though, the question to whether or not the three boys that where sitting in front of him where all gay.

They spoke about the way they treated each other in this school and Kurt felt such bitterness and sadness and he couldn't believe himself for almost starting to cry in front of these Warblers.

And then he and Blaine was alone again and Kurt had not being able to stop his heart from jumping a bit, despite the fact that he was starting to fall apart, over the fact that Blaine was gay as well.

Just the feeling of _knowing_ that he was not the only gay kid in Ohio was so relieving.

Kurt watched Blaine as the other boy spoke about his own experience with bullying and Kurt could feel that Blaine would understand Kurt's situation, because he had actually felt what Kurt was feeling right now.

Again Kurt felt as though there was some sort of connection between them and he was sure of the fact that he could not leave Dalton today and never see Blaine again. He just couldn't do that. He wanted some way to be able to contact Blaine.

To just have someone that understands what he was going through was overwhelming. The possibility of maybe actually have a real friend. That was of course, if Blaine felt the same way. What if he felt like Kurt was just some annoying kid? But he had cared enough to just take the time to talk to him, to help him see what choices he had. Kurt knew that Dalton wasn't a possibility for him, he didn't even want to tell his Dad how bad the bullying had gotten. So he could try to refuse to be the victim.

Blaine told him about his regret of just running away from his bullies and Kurt knew what he meant; while he had a desire of being strong, to stand up against the Karofsky, Kurt felt as though he had no power to fight left and he was beginning to run out of options. To run away and never come back would be heavenly.

"So", Blaine finished "When will I hear from you again?"

Kurt stared at him, mouth opened. He had hoped, yes, but he never actually thought that Blaine, who was everything Kurt once were and hoped to be, confident, strong, calm, proud of who he was, wanted to talk to Kurt again.

"I see something in you, Kurt. You're such an interesting person, You're strong. You may not know it now, and it may not shine as bright as it would if you were feeling well, but I want to know you and I want to help you fight this. You're not alone." Blaine said, and Kurt once again felt as though Blaine was looking right through him, and he almost believed him.

_Don't leave me._

They exchanged numbers and Kurt found himself leaving way too soon and then he was alone again, driving back to Lima, with Blaine's words spinning around in his head.

Then he smiled, because of all the people he stopped to talk to on that staircase, this boy that he just met had sparked something inside of him. Hope.

_349 days before Blaine died._

Blaine lingered in the doorway of one of Dalton's common rooms, silently watching the boy in front of him.  
>Kurt was very engaged in whatever he was doing, which seemed to involve large amounts of glitter and rhinestones, and hadn't noticed Blaine yet, which he was grateful for as it gave him time to thinkthrough what he was planning to do <em>again. <em>

Blaine had suspected for some time now, well, he had known, but not wanting to admit it to himself, that he had feelings for Kurt. It was just all the small things that Kurt did, that made Blaine smile and feel a surge of happiness through his body and a need to be close to him.

It was because Blaine was scared he hadn't told Kurt about his feelings yet. Blaine had never been anyone's boyfriend before, what if he did something wrong, or what if he hurt Kurt?

The latter was something Blaine never wanted, nor intended to do. Kurt was such an amazing person and the transformation he'd done from when Blaine first met him to what he was now, was near indescribable. The boy Blaine had met was frightened, lonely and hurt and Blaine had naturally wanted to help him, to do anything to make this person who seemed to be so beautiful on the inside let it shine through. What he had grown to become now was quite amazing.

Kurt was what he'd been before he'd almost let the bullies break him, he was funny, smart, fierce and never skipped an opportunity to be sarcastic

.

Blaine would find himself staring at Kurt in classes and when they had Warbler practice. He wasn't sure if Kurt noticed, sometimes they would make eye contact, share a small smile and then both would look down, sometimes blushing.

Blaine really didn't know if Kurt felt the same way as he did. Maybe he all he wanted was to be friends with him and Blaine would ruin it all now, by telling him how he felt?

Or maybe he felt something back and Blaine really was clueless.

Blaine finally decided to move further into the room, catching Kurt's attention.

"What's that?" Blaine smiled, nodding towards the many boxes of different colored rhinestones

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket", Kurt answered, examining his work once more.

Ah. Pavarotti was the Canary bird Kurt had kept as a pet for the last month which was a tradition for new Warbler members to do. The bird had died this morning.

Kurt's song of farewell to the bird was one of the things that made Blaine able to distinguish his usual feeling of pride whenever Kurt sang, from that new feeling that popped up whenever Kurt was around, love.

"Well, finish up", Blaine said, somewhat nervously "I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice"

Blaine also told him what song he had picked and upon being asked why he chose Kurt to sing that song with, he saw his chance. Now was the time to tell Kurt how he felt.

He tried to keep eye contact with Kurt during his whole explanation, to really try to _show_ him what he meant, but failed as he kept looking down, because now he knew that he wouldn't be able to take it if Kurt rejected him. Blaine looked up again, searching Kurt's face for eventual signs of rejection.

But Kurt was staring back with him with a look on his face that Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on and something more.. anticipation?

Kurt had never looked more beautiful and Blaine felt once again that feeling of being drawn to Kurt, like they where bound together by something stronger than what would be visible to the eye, just as he had felt it when they first met, when they first laughed together and many times after that.

So Blaine kissed him.

He tried to pour all his feelings into that kiss and thank god because Kurt kissed him back.

It was perfect, it was more than perfect. It was everything he wanted it to be with Kurt and he _felt _every positive emotion possible in his body and in his heart and then he felt Kurt's palm caress his cheek and he leaned into the touch and he knew that this was right. This were where he was supposed to be.

And then they broke apart, breathing heavily and blushing slightly. Blaine looked at Kurt and then looked away because oh, they just kissed, and it felt amazing.

"We should.." Blaine began, but stopped as he felt Kurt's eyes on him again. _Those eyes._

"We should practice", he finished lamely, not fooling anyone.

"I thought we were"

Those words were all that was needed so Blaine leaned in to kiss him again and Kurt met him eagerly halfway and while the other kiss had been perfect, emotional and everything they needed to say, this kiss was more intense and passionate and without the same boundaries because now they _knew._

They continued to taste each other with even more passion and Blaine could feel Kurt's tongue against his own and it felt so good and just the thought of it spread heat like a fire throughout his body. His hands ran through Kurt's hair and the other boy didn't even care because it felt amazing and it wasn't before one of the rhinestone-filled boxes fell to the floor with a loud clang they stopped kissing and realized that they were in a public area, empty whatsoever, but still.

Blaine was pretty sure that they both looked a mess but that didn't really matter because he saw Kurt smiling and so he smiled back, because he was happy.

No words were really needed at that moment, they were content to let things be as they were and eager to just stay in this moment. Blaine was sure that they would talk this through, whatever they were, later.

But right now he was just happy knowing that with every beat of his heart, he was in love with Kurt Hummel and that the feeling was most likely mutual.

_230 days before Blaine died._

The rain was pouring down. It had been doing so for quite some time and since it was summertime, the weather affected every one's mood and you could almost feel the tension in the air.

It was one of those days where you wake up and you just know that it's going to be a bad day.

It was like that for Kurt. He'd woken up that day with a pounding headache that didn't seem to be passing anytime soon.

The only thing that would seem to cheer Kurt up was the thought of Blaine, _his boyfriend_, and the fact that they were going to see each other again after Blaine had been abroad with his parents for a week.

Kurt was the first one to arrive at the Lima Bean, where they had agreed to meet. His headache had not yet subsided and before leaving, he wasn't able to find his favorite pair of pants that he knew Blaine liked and so he had settled with another pair, still fashionable, but not what he wanted to wear. Kurt knew that Blaine probably wouldn't care, but Kurt did, and it bothered him.

Where was Blaine anyway? He was at least five minutes late and Kurt's coffee was beginning to grow cold. Blaine were usually always on time, preferably a little bit early, that's just the way he were.

Kurt sighed and decided to text Blaine again. No answer. Kurt could feel a creeping sensation of worry settling in his stomach.

What if something had happened to Blaine though?

But of course not, why would something happen? He's just a bit late.

He's never late.

Why was Kurt even thinking such things? He shook his head a bit, but he still couldn't help himself and glanced towards the door.

Ten minutes late. Kurt was tired of waiting, but mostly due to the fact that his headache were getting worse and all he wanted was to get into bed and maybe watch a movie.

And the old fear of being abandoned would still pop up every now and then. But Blaine would never just leave Kurt without a word, would he? No. Blaine was the type of person who wanted to talk everything through before doing something, especially the kind of things involving emotions.

It wasn't until twenty minutes after the time they'd decided Kurt heard Blaine's voice behind him.

By that time, Kurt had begun to lose hope a little, it was just so unlike Blaine to not get in touch with him in some way, especially not in a situation like this one.

"Kurt!" Blaine breathed, he was all wet from the rain outside "I'm so sorry I'm late, my car broke down on my way here and I didn't get help until- "

"You could have called" Kurt snapped. All his built up tension and worries seemed to have turned into irritation, he didn't even know why.

Blaine looked at him, surprised.

"I left it at home. I had to charge it and I didn't think I would need it anyway", he paused "I wasn't expecting this to happen, you know"

"I know, but I was worried, okay?" Kurt felt as though there was a big lump in his throat, he tired to swallow it down. "I was just sitting here, waiting, and you didn't even bother to text or anything!"

"What are you talking about? I just said that... What's the matter with you, Kurt?"

"Never mind" Kurt said, standing abruptly "I'll just leave"

Blaine grabbed his arm and made Kurt look at him.

"Don't", Kurt said warningly "I just... I don't know. Later, okay?"

Blaine nodded but never didn't say anything. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he turned away and walked out of the door.

As soon as Kurt got into the car and drove off, he regretted what he'd done. He didn't even know why he got so upset in the first place. He knew his behavior had hurt Blaine.

It was just that.. Blaine was everything he'd ever dreamed of and Kurt felt so lucky to have him, and the fear of Blaine leaving him were always present when something like this happened. He knew it was irrational and stupid of him, but he couldn't help but think it anyway.

Kurt was sure of one thing. He loved Blaine and he hoped that this silly argument hadn't messed things up.

Kurt smiled as one thought led to another and the memory of the first time they exchanged "I love you's" to each other came up. It made him more determined, he would call Blaine tonight.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice sounded raspy, as though he had been crying.

"Hey.. It's me", Kurt said, twisting his hands nervously

Silence. He could hear Blaine breathe through the phone.

"Look" Kurt began, "I'm so, so very sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened. I know it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I don't want you to be mad at me and I missed you so much, please don't stay mad at me. I'm rambling, am I? I'll just shut up."

Kurt held his breath, waiting.

"I'm not mad at you"

"You're not?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Well, I was at first, and then I was sad, because I don't want to lose you, Kurt." Blaine answered.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"It was just a silly argument, really, and it doesn't matter who started it. I appreciate that you apologized though", Blaine continued.

Kurt nodded slowly, then he realized that Blaine couldn't see him and he giggled.

"You just nodded, didn't you?" Blaine said, and Kurt could almost hear his smile over the phone.

"How did you know? It's not like I've done it before", Kurt said ironically, but smiled. He was so thankful that Blaine wasn't angry with him for being so easily offended and stupid earlier.

"Lucky guess"

"So I guess we just had our first fight then", Kurt said, thinking about it "I'm glad it wasn't worse than this"

"I suppose we did.. Hey Kurt?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you"

Kurt closed his eyes and let out something between a sigh and a laugh. How he loved Blaine.

"And I love you"

_123 days before Blaine died._

"I want to go to your house"

Kurt's blue eyes had met the golden brown eyes in front of him, not leaving them for a second.

Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine knew he meant every word of what he said.

They both knew the significance of those words, they both knew that that sentence would be the opening to something that would take them to the next level in their relationship.

Kurt had thought about it a lot, especially during these last days with everything that had happened; the gay bar, Sebastian, Blaine's words in the car "I want you so bad"...

A year ago he would have blushed furiously only at the thought of it and even though he was curious, he didn't feel ready, not even to admit certain things to himself.

But then Blaine had come into his life, he made Kurt feel safe, he made him think things differently and recently they both had experienced moments when their kissing had become "too" heated and they would have to take a minute to cool down.

Then, just a couple of days ago, Blaine had admitted that he masturbated over Kurt and things they did and upon hearing that, Kurt blushed a little, wanting to change the subject, but he couldn't help but picturing Blaine doing so which made him very much aroused.

Masturbation wasn't of course something Kurt was new to, but he never thought he'd hear Blaine admit it to him so freely.

His dad's words still echoed in his head to this day, "Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter Kurt"

And having sex with Blaine would be the opposite of throwing himself around. They loved each other, they trusted each other and Kurt was sure that it would be as romantic as he always dreamed of, with Blaine. Kurt had decided that he wanted this. He wanted to share this special moment with Blaine and no other.

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes darken a little upon taking in his words and he swallowed. Then he nodded.

"Okay"

Simple as that. They both knew what they had agreed on.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they couldn't help but sharing a few short, but sweet kisses on their way out.

Kurt followed Blaine into Blaine's room and sat down nervously on his bed. They were going to be alone the whole night as Blaine's mother and father were visiting his grandparents, Blaine had told him while unlocking the front door to his quite large and luxurious house.

Blaine sat down next to him, putting his hand over Kurt's.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, letting one finger caress the back of Kurt's hand.

"I'm sure", Kurt breathed and leaned down to kiss Blaine.

Kurt let their lips brush together gently, barely touching, just breathing each other and he felt a shiver throughout his whole body. He could hear Blaine making some kind of sound, something between a moan and a sigh and then Blaine deepened the kiss, letting his tongue run over Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled them closer, he wanted as little space between them as possible.

"C'mon", Kurt whispered "Let's lay down on the bed"

They moved up on the bed and found themselves laying on their sides, just watching each other. Blaine's leg was draped just a little over Kurt's, his hand gently gripping Kurt's wrist while Kurt's hand was caressing Blaine's shoulder.

They looked into each others eyes and just _knew, _thateverything they'd ever been looking for was right in front of them.

Blaine let his hand wander and soon their fingertips was touching very lightly. The sensation were thrilling and they both remembered what Kurt once had said; "The touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets"

Kurt let his fingers run up and down Blaine's hand, arm, neck and then stopping at his heart. It was soothing to hear it beat beneath his hand, knowing he was the cause to the quick pace it was beating in.

"I sang that last song in West Side Story to you, you know", Blaine told him, barely audible "And I meant it.. Even death won't part us now. Our love is all that matters."

"I love you", Kurt whispered.

This time the kiss that followed was anything but gentle, their teeth were clacking together and they just tasted each other, and they loved it. Kurt was suddenly rolled on top of Blaine and continued to kiss, Blaine's mouth traveling to Kurt's neck, spending a long time just kissing, licking, biting and Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to just _feel_.

Both of them were moaning shamelessly by now, and their layers of clothes were being shed rapidly.

Kurt stopped just for a minute, his cheeks turning a little bit red and he asked Blaine if he had condoms and stuff because Kurt hadn't been planning this, but if he had known he would have brought- but Blaine shut him up by kissing him again and then assuring him that he had both condoms and lube at home.

"I bought it awhile ago.. I wanted to be prepared for whenever we were ready to do this. Turns out it was a good idea", Blaine smiled.

They were both just wearing underwear and a tank top and in Kurt's case, a t-shirt.

They stood on their knees, facing each other. Kurt let his hands run up and down the sides of Blaine's clothed stomach, silently asking permission to remove the tank top. Blaine understood, nodded and lifted his arms in the air so Kurt could take it off.

Kurt felt oddly self confident as he kissed Blaine again and let his hands wander across Blaine's chest. He then kissed Blaine's neck, just below the ear, a spot that seemed to make Blaine go crazy. His moans filled the room and Kurt continued to let his kisses drop lower and lower on Blaine's body until he reached Blaine's nipple. Kurt let his tongue circle around the pink bud and Blaine threw his head back, groaning. Kurt decided to add a little more pressure to it since Blaine seemed to like it and let his teeth graze Blaine's nipple. The effect was positive and Kurt felt himself moaning in unison with Blaine.

Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt and kissed him again, the kind of kiss that would make them both see stars, heated and passionate. It was now quite obvious how aroused they both were.

Blaine was the first to break the kiss.

"... need to take that off", Blaine mumbled, nodding towards Kurt's t-shirt.

"Very eloquent", Kurt smiled, but obliged and let his t-shirt fall to the floor.

Kurt once again closed the distance between them and they both moaned into the kiss as they could feel their erections rubbing against each other. Kurt was suddenly nervous again because he wasn't sure what to do next but it just felt so good and oh! Blaine was grinding against him and Kurt let out a groan of surprise and pleasure. He looked up at Blaine and he looked so breathtaking with his eyes closed and his mouth open in pleasure.

Kurt slid his hand down the other boy's back until it brushed against his ass and Blaine almost whined when he felt it. They help each other remove their underwear and then they were in front of each other, naked and vulnerable.

The boys once again exchanged "I love you's" and Kurt felt that this was such a tender moment and it was everything he'd wished for.

Kurt saw Blaine's erection and swallowed audibly, it wasn't that different to his own. He really wanted to touch it, feel it beneath his fingers and he wanted Blaine to make those sounds he had done earlier.

So he did, running his fingers up and down the length of Blaine's cock, then closing his fist around it and Blaine gasped, half-whining. Kurt wasn't sure how to do it, if Blaine would like the same things as he did and it wasn't even the same angle.. Kurt tried moving his fist up and down, then gripping a bit tighter, all while watching Blaine's reaction.

Blaine had closed his eyes and swore loudly, ("Fuck... Kurt!") visibly enjoying it, so Kurt continued and tried different things Kurt himself enjoyed.

Then Blaine stilled him after his moans had grown to be very loud, almost desperate.

"I want you inside of me", Blaine breathed, looking at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened, he hadn't really thought about that part, who would top and who would bottom, but he supposed that.. Alright. Kurt was sure that this wasn't the last time they would have sex anyway so they could switch.

Kurt nervously opened the condom packet and watched Blaine roll it onto Kurt's own cock. Then Blaine squirted lube in his hand and onto Kurt's erection. Kurt let at a breath, almost a hiss as he felt Blaine's hand on him, it felt incredible.

They decided that Blaine would lay on his back, they wanted to face each other while doing this and Kurt positioned himself on top.

"I'm going to prep you know, okay?" Kurt told him, and Blaine just nodded. Kurt was sure that Blaine was nervous as well and once again he was thankful that they did this with each other.

Kurt held Blaine with one hand and let his fingertip on the other touch Blaine's puckered hole and then when Blaine had moaned brokenly at the touch, he inserted his finger as gently as he could.

Kurt knew that you would need a lot of preparation, especially if it was your first time, so he experimented a bit, adding more fingers, all the while watching how Blaine would react so he didn't do anything wrong.

Then Blaine choked out that he was ready, and Kurt was positive that his boyfriend never had looked more beautiful.

Kurt moved into him slowly and god, it felt glorious. Kurt whimpered in pleasure while feeling a little bit ashamed, because Blaine was obviously in discomfort.

After a while, it seemed to ease and Blaine told Kurt that he could move.

Their moans and cries filled the room along with mumbled words as their bodies moved together, skin slapping and they both felt whole as they where physically and psychically were closer to each other than they'd ever been.

Then they both came almost simultaneously, crying out each others name and then just staying still for a moment, laying in total bliss.

Kurt draw out of Blaine but stayed in his arms. He felt a tear of joy slowly making it's way down his cheek. Blaine kissed it away, then kissed Kurt's lips and they smiled.

"You're right", Kurt said, some time later, still laying contently in Blaine's arms, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest.

"About what?" Blaine asked, sleepily and Kurt lifted his head to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Even death won't part us now"

_25 days before Blaine died._

Blaine started to light the candles that was spread around the dining room in his house. He nervously checked once again so everything was in order before Kurt was to arrive.

It was Valentines Day and Blaine wanted to do something special with his boyfriend, so he had arranged so they could have a romantic dinner together.

Blaine had turned up at Kurt's locker earlier today and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the looks from the other students, then he invited Kurt over. Kurt's eyes had lit up with surprise and joy. The couple hadn't discussed anything about Valentines Day and Kurt clearly thought that Blaine had forgot it, but he just wanted to keep it a secret until he was absolutely sure his parents were okay with it.

Blaine's parents wasn't exactly homophobic, they had accepted the fact that Blaine was gay, but he knew that they secretly disapproved of the fact that he was in love with a boy. Once, his father even wondered why Blaine "just didn't date a girl instead, because Kurt was obviously feminine enough to pass as one..."

It hurt Blaine that they just wouldn't be happy for him, without trying to turn him straight every week. None of them was working tonight, but Blaine had asked them to stay away while he and Kurt were having dinner. His parents had agreed.

Blaine heard someone ring the doorbell and as he went to answer it, he ran into his parents in the hallway.

"Is that your friend.. Is it Kurt who's coming over?" Blaine's mother, Marie, asked hesitantly.

"Yes", Blaine answered "I told you my boyfriend was coming over today, didn't I?"

"You did", Roger, Blaine's father, said, his lips pressed together, forming a thin line.

Blaine turned his back on them, trying to ignore the pain in his heart as he felt the bitter coldness from his parents, as he did every time he invited the boy he loved over.

He opened the front door to see said boy standing outside his house with a smile on his lips and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The bitter feeling inside turned instantly into small fluttering butterflies inside his stomach.

Blaine was amazed and happy over the fact that he still felt as though he was falling in love over and over again every time he saw Kurt.

"Hey", Kurt said, almost shyly "I brought flowers, 'cause I know you like them and.."

"They're lovely, Kurt", Blaine smiled, stopping his boyfriends ramblings. "Please, come in"

"Oh!" Kurt said when he saw both of Blaine's parents standing in the hallway "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson"

Marie greeted him back with a "Hello" but Roger just nodded. Blaine felt bad for Kurt, he didn't want his boyfriend to experience his parent's worst behavior once again, so Blaine took just his hand and led him through the big house and into the dining room.

"I prepared dinner.." Blaine said, now a bit insecure about his plans, what if Kurt didn't like it? "and then I thought we could go up to my room and do something, maybe watch a movie together.."

Blaine stopped talking as he saw Kurt turn to him, eyes shining.

"You did this for me?" he asked happily and Blaine looked around. He had been very generous with the amount of decorations and candles around the room and it was almost overly romantic.

"Well, yes", he answered and Kurt squealed and threw himself around Blaine's neck, hugging him tightly.

"It's perfect, Blaine", Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine kissed him, slow and deep and then broke apart, grinned and said

"Let's eat, shall we?"

They found themselves in Blaine's room about an hour later.

They were kissing feverishly, evidently aroused, trying to touch, taste, feel every part of each others bodies.

Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed, trying to get rid of Kurt's pants.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed, "They're going to hear!"

"Not if you keep quiet, they won't", Blaine said, with a mischievous look on his face and Kurt smirked back and let Blaine pull down Kurt's pants along with his underwear down to his ankles.

Blaine spread kisses all over Kurt's erection before taking him in his mouth. The first time they did this, it had been quite awkward and they weren't really sure how to do it. But they had talked it through with each other and they both had developed a very satisfying technique.

Kurt whimpered and bucked his hips underneath Blaine when he licked and sucked around Kurt's penis, he let his teeth graze the vein on the underside and it seemed to drive Kurt crazy with pleasure as he had a hard time not moaning at the top of his lungs.

Blaine relaxed his jaw muscles as much as he could as he tried to take as much of Kurt's cock into his throat and mouth as possible, he ignored his small gag reflex which had become much less evident than it was the first time.

Kurt thrashed around on the bed, swearing and trying not to make any sounds. Blaine found it extremely hot seeing his boyfriend fall apart beneath him.

"Blaine, I'm going to come", Kurt warned, half-moaning but Blaine kept going. There was something about the thought of his boyfriend coming into his mouth that was such a turn-on.

Then he felt the warm, salty liquid fill his mouth and he swallowed as much as possible while watching Kurt shake and whimper, a small layer of sweat covering his forehead. Fuck, if this wasn't one of the hottest things in the world.

"Happy Valentines Day", Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt's thigh softly.

Kurt just sighed happily.

**One year after Blaine died.**

_Exactly one year ago, Kurt had arrived home after a long day in school, but he felt happy. He was pretty sure that right now, was the best time of his life so far. His school situation had changed quite dramatically, the bullies had backed off. His dad had gotten a lot healthier. Blaine and his relationship were better than ever. The suspicion and fighting Sebastian's presence had brought on was long since gone, Sebastian had moved on._

_Everything was great._

_Then he got a phone call and his world stopped._

_Kurt didn't remember much from the phone call. Only that so many emotions swirled around throughout his body; hurt, confusion, sadness, pain, fear. Everything just felt like nothing and nothing felt like everything. What did they mean "Blaine is dead"? They just saw each other a couple of hours ago and..-_

_When it realization hit him, he just screamed. Just the thought of Blaine gone, forever, was unbearable. Kurt was never ever going to be able to touch him, talk to him, see him smile. _

_Kurt's father had heard the scream and when he saw his son, half-laying on the floor, crying his heart out in agony, he just held him for what must have been for hours. Kurt didn't even know if he knew what had happened and he didn't care._

_Kurt didn't want to feel anymore, he didn't want to live on this planet, knowing that the boy he loved had been his and then cruelly been taken away from him again. He wanted to die as well. He wanted every painful feeling in his body to disappear. He wanted- He wanted Blaine. He wanted his boyfriend with him. Kurt wanted Blaine to hold him, to tell him that it was a bad dream. He wanted Blaine to whisper that he would be with him forever, as he'd done many times before._

"_I love you", Kurt sobbed. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." he repeated this over and over until his hoarse voice finally broke and there was nothing left in him. No more tears, no more feelings, nothing. There was only one thing that would never leave him. The part of Blaine that would be forever etched in his heart._

Kurt stood in front of Blaine's grave, remembering all of this. It seemed like such a long time ago, yet he remembered it like it was only yesterday. Maybe because he felt the same pain every day, upon waking up and realizing that there was an empty space in his bed.

After getting the news that his boyfriend was dead, Kurt had been unresponsive for days after wards. Just laying in his bed, crying or staring at something no one else could see. Even now, a whole year after the incident. Kurt rarely spoke.

It was something about opening his mouth, letting words out, _singing_.. especially singing, that made it real, somehow.

The fire at McKinley High had been labeled arson, but Kurt never had the energy to care. It didn't matter what caused it, who caused it. These facts would never bring Blaine back.

Kurt held a single red rose in his hand. He placed it carefully upon the gravestone with Blaine's name written on it.

"I'm sorry", Kurt croaked out. He felt fresh tears falling down his cheek "I'm sorry this is the first time I'm visiting.. You. I just couldn't... Before. I'm sorry because I feel as though I should give you more than this flower that will wither and die but it was beautiful, just like you and I didn't know what else to give you. Yet again.. Everything will wither sooner or later, won't it? I know I will. I think I've begun already. I started the moment you were taken away from me. And I just miss you _so much_. I think... I think the only thing that won't rot away from this world is you, Blaine. Because you will forever be living in my memory. And you were the most living person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You were alive with every breath and fiber of your body and it's just so_ unfair.. _That you..."

Kurt's voice broke, then his lips curled up into a sad smile.

"I'll always love you, Blaine"

* * *

><p>Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated!<p> 


End file.
